Social media has become a growing part of social life. Social media users can post blogs, photos, comments, messages, locations, feelings, and videos using one or more social media platforms. Often, social media users receive and share videos that are snippets of a larger broadcast (e.g., highlights of a sporting event). However, the creation of video clips is often a time consuming process. For instance, while watching a broadcast, a video editor may have to determine which part of the broadcast is interesting, which portions to cut, and how to edit the video clip in order to create a quality video clip.